Gratsu Week 2016
by Silver Sterling
Summary: One-shots for the prompts heart, (love) letters, lost/found, lies, distance and END.
1. Heart

Shifting his head slightly to get in a more comfortable position, Natsu snuggled into Gray's cold chest. Resting his body slightly lower down, he gazed up at his boyfriend's sleeping face. Although the angle was awkward, the view was still breath-taking and these were some of the moments that he treasured the most.

As Gray lulled further into sleep, his head dropped to the right revealing a scarred bite across the junction of his neck. Something draconic inside Natsu rose to the surface as he gazed at the pink scar.

 _Mine. All mine. Hoard. Keep. Love. Mate. Mine._

A smile brushed his lips as he nuzzled into the cool, chiselled chest and softly placed a kiss over the left side. Vibrations from Gray's heartbeat nudged against his cheek, a constant reassuring reminder that his mate was alive and well and this heart beat only for him. Strong arms subconsciously wrapped around his waist as the steady rhythm and deep breathing acted as a lullaby, pulling Natsu into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. (Love) Letters

Dear Gray,

I'm sitting next to you as I write this but you're asleep as usual. I've always loved watching you sleep, how the stress and grumpiness just washes off your face until only peace is left. You're so beautiful I could stay up and watch you for hours. Today is different though which is why I'm writing you this letter.

It's been a while since we talked properly. I know but we're still mates and I still love you it's just… difficult, you know? I miss you every second of everyday that we're apart and even now when I'm right next to you it's not enough.

I haven't really been to the guild lately. After everything that happened in the war it's just too painful especially after everyone found out about me. I hoped you'd never find out to be honest. I hate that part of myself. I hate it so much and I can't do anything about the people who avoid me now and give me dirty looks in the street. Nothing's the same. I nearly ended up quitting the guild but I knew you wouldn't like that so I'm sticking with it. And hey, with the power of a demon maybe they'll finally let me be S-class eh?

Not having you to come home to is definitely bringing back some old memories of Igneel going missing even when I know where you are. I wish you'd hurry up and come home. I know you can't. I know that. So why do I still stay up late hoping and praying it will happen? It's torture. I hate feeling this weak without you.

I'll have to go soon. I'm helping Lucy move Levy's stuff into Gajeel's as she's pregnant now. Twins! Can you believe it? I've always wanted kids with you since I knew we'd both make great dads after ours pulled that crazy shit. Adoptive parents are great too aren't they? I wonder what you'd be like as a dad. Hopefully you wouldn't be such a cold-hearted bastard to our kid but you never know with an ice princess like you.

Gramps would probably have a heart-attack if we brought a kid home one day though. What if they inherited my destructive tendencies and your stripping habit? We'd be the worst parents ever! (Well maybe second worst after Wakaba and Macao).

Anyway I miss you. Have I already said that? Lucy's been helping me with new words for writing these letters as she used to do it a lot for her mum but I just feel like I'm rambling. She's so passionate about writing it's almost like I'm learning to read with Erza all over again! Those were scary days especially when she made us all bathe together after that! I hope you're impressed with my new vocabulary though even if I still have no idea how to put my feelings into words.

I'm obviously not expecting a reply but I'll still give this to you instead of hiding it in a box like Lucy does with all of hers. Even if you can't read this I still want you to know. I still want some kind of connection with you. I talk to you every day in our house wondering if you can hear me but this is much more direct. There's not much space to put it with all the flowers and presents you've gotten. Lyon came to visit for a while and he made a few unmeltable ice sculptures which is nice. I think you'd like them if you could see them. They're not as pretty as yours though. I wish I could see your magic one last time. I wish I could see you one last time. I wish you weren't fucking dead Gray.

I love you.

Natsu.


	3. Lies

"LIAR!"

The roared accusation stabbed Natsu in the chest as he staggered away from his boyfriend. A look of immense aggression and hatred Natsu had only seen against their worst enemies filled cold onyx eyes with fiery rage as Gray's whole body shook. Turning to the side a pained expression washed over Gray's face before he turned back to face Natsu, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. A sadistic chuckle slipped through his lips which quickly turned into choked sobs.

"Why the fuck did I think you would be any different." His voice was softer now, resigned to his fate, which was terrifying compared to the raw anger a few moments ago. "You of all people, of course you'd fuck me over the hardest. You stupid flame-brained bastard. Did you really mean anything you said to me?"

Words crackled and died at the back of Natsu's throat as he struggled to put his feelings into words.

"Did you ever even love me?"

"Gray I do love you! It's just…"

"So why are you abandoning me? Why are you choosing to follow the pattern when you know this is the same thing that has happened to me all my fucking life? Every single fucking person I love sacrifices themselves for me and leaves. I can't take it happening again... I can't, no, I won't survive."

Tears cascaded down Natsu's cheeks as guilt wracked his trembling body. Fists so tight with determination his nails dug into the soft flesh of his palms helping to ground himself once more, he shook his head in resolve. Nervously he glanced over at the path he was headed down before Gray had stopped him. It led straight to Zeref and certain death but if everyone else, if his family, his mate were safe then it would be worth it.

"You have to. You're going to survive because I _promise_ I'm going to defeat Zeref. There's no other way. It has to be me."

"Why? You know you need help so why aren't you letting me come with you? I know you're hiding something from me Natsu. I can see through your lies by now. Don't you fucking trust me?"

"…I can't tell you."

Averting his eyes Natsu's expression turned sombre. He couldn't tell Gray the truth about what he was. It was disgusting. He was disgusting. And worst of all, he was the one thing in this world that Gray had sworn to destroy, except that learning who E.N.D. truly was would surely destroy Gray first. This was the only way. Be killed and in turn kill Zeref and save Fiore while also destroying E.N.D. and everyone who knew about it except Happy of course. The little blue cat wouldn't dare taint the fond memories of Natsu with the bitter truth especially where it concerned Gray. This was the one secret he could be trusted to keep. Natsu had made up his mind.

"Gray I have to do this. It's for everyone's sake why can't you underst-"

"LIAR! STOP LYING TO ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He roared before his voice cracked and he began again, this time bitter and cold. "You're not doing this for everyone, you're being selfish. Not wanting to cope with the consequences or losses of this war because your life will be one of them. Leaving everyone alone after they fought so hard for you, for us. You're abandoning me. You promised we would stay together forever and now you're ripping apart the foundations of our relationship, our trust, just before you fucking destroy yourself? I didn't fall in love with this Natsu."

The harsh words caused Natsu's lips to quiver even more as he took a shaky step forward, closing the distance between them with a chaste kiss. Pulling back he looked up at Gray's broken exterior, his inner self writhing with the anguish of harming his one true love so much. He closed the gap once again, cold chapped lips sticking to his own as he grasped desperately onto Gray's shoulders. Shuddering slightly at the familiar touch, Gray wrapped his arms protectively around Natsu's back and neck, tears trickling through closed eyelids. Cool drips trailed down Natsu's face but it was only when he tasted salt that he realised Gray was crying. Leaning even further into his mate, Natsu deepened the kiss as his hands shifted to wipe at the tears still falling from Gray's eyes. Ragged breaths intermingled between the two as neither dared to pull away to breathe even for a second.

Parts of the kiss were sweet and soft, both leaning their heads so their lips comfortably shifted against each other while others were frantic and vicious, noses smashed into the other's face as they still attempted to get closer, never quite reaching the level of unity they wanted. Both took rapid mental notes of what was likely to be their last embrace before eventually they pulled away from each other and Natsu hung his head in regret.

"I have to go." He mumbled, his usual determination and bravery had dissipated with the realisation he would never see Gray again. "I love you Gray. Always have, always will." Head still hung low he turned around and began trudging forward before arms wrapped around his waist dragging him backwards into his lover's chest.

"Please don't go." Tremors shook Gray's body with such force that Natsu's motion sickness almost kicked in or was it some other disgusting form of fear nestling in his stomach. "I'll do anything to stay with you. Let me come. I'll do iced shell all three of us will be there together. If you're so intent on dying at least let me come with you Natsu."

"You'd be wasting your life."

"You're wasting yours."

"I'm okay with that."

"Liar."

"You wanna give your life away for a liar like me?"

"Dyou even have to ask?"

Raw passion filled emerald eyes as he turned eventually to give Gray a bittersweet smile, reaching out to take a trebling hand. Fingers intertwined they walked along the rocky path, fear ebbing away now that they had each other for company and support, for now and always.


	4. Distance

Gray rested his head against the table as the others continued to gush about Zeref as usual. Mavis this was tedious. At least there was a slight chance that he might discover something about END while here, that and Erza's violent tendencies were the only thing keeping him from leaving this awful place.

What would Natsu think if he knew? He'd probably get his arse kicked for abandoning Juvia to join a dark guild first but then… he shuddered as he remembered those scorching touches and fiery kisses on his skin.

Of course he felt guilty for leaving Juvia but no one, not even hot-headed Natsu, went against what Erza had to say so it wasn't like he had a choice. Plus he was secretly glad for an excuse to escape her uncomfortable touches and suggestive hints which had only increased since they moved in together. What he would have given to be on the road with Natsu, camping out under the stars and falling asleep in his arms every night instead.

Lucy probably took Natsu leaving the hardest but Gray was close behind, his constant abandonment and loss of everyone he loved slightly dulling the blow at first. But now his whole being ached for Natsu and only Natsu. Could you have withdrawal symptoms from a person? It was the only explanation Gray could think of for these feelings. Spending time with Natsu gave him strength, motivation, energy, love… all things that he was struggling to cope without.

Why hadn't he taken Gray with him? They had both lost their fathers that day, witnessing their bodies fall apart in front of their eyes and reliving the loss they had already gone through years before once again. Why did he always grieve alone? This happened with Lisanna's death too. Mirajane and Elfman were going through the same if not worse but still Natsu refused to let them or anyone else in the guild help him when dealing with her passing.

Gray knew exactly how he felt this time. It was painful to the point where you went numb and couldn't cope with anything or anyone anymore. Hell, even he could admit he needed someone to get him through this and he wanted it to be Natsu. You would have thought that seven years of knowing each other meant they could only get closer but every time Natsu went through emotional turmoil he pushed Gray further away. Increasing the distance each time as if the more he learnt about Natsu the more he felt he needed to hide.

They would have both changed greatly during this year, hardened exteriors and strength rising from within to avenge their late fathers. But that wouldn't matter, would it? It would still be the same old Gray and Natsu right? He absent-mindedly brushed over the bite mark hidden under his demonic markings and it tingled at his touch. Yes, they were mates for life and even if they were far apart, he had an inkling that the distance between them would soon close.

As if on cue a familiar roar rose up from the dungeons.

"GRAY, IF YOU'RE IN HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Natsu…


	5. END

He had wondered why Natsu had insisted sitting down and going through the painful prospect of what they would do if one of them lost their minds to this war, if one of them turned to darkness and could never come back. After stepping over Juvia's body lying battered and broken, determined to find E.N.D. only to be met with those narrow onyx eyes he knew so well he finally understood.

Both of them had ventured too far from the light with the hopes that it'd turn out fine, just like it always did. How many times had they cheated death, apart and together? It was only fair that one day their luck would run out.

He stepped forward, mindful of the piercing talons and sharp horns now protruding from his lover's body as he felt the demonic markings finally cover over his mating mark. Droopy eyes stared into squinty as he wrapped his arms around the demon for the final time, outstretching his palms before he whispered.

"Iced shell."


End file.
